Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Twenty First Thomas and Friends Movie Remake Episode 21: The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin).
Here is the twenty first remake of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Full Thomas and Friends Movie remake. Cast (The Main Episode: The World's Strongest Engine, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Casey Jr *Casey Jr's Yellow Coach *Casey Jr's Blue Coach *Casey Jr's Orange Baggage Car *Casey Jr's Green Coach *Casey Jr's Red Caboose *Silver Fish *Greendale Rocket *Greendale Rocket's Green Coach *Greendale Rocket's Red Mailcar *Melissa *Freight Cars *Cabooses *Emma *Percy *Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) *Tired Percy (R/C Percy with Blue Navy Coach) *Duck *Thomas *Surprised Thomas (Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Hard Working Thomas *Green and Yellow Express Coach *Tan Express Coach *Red and White Express Coach *Green Express Coach *Blue and White Express Coach *Purple and White Express Coach *Red Express Coach *Henry *Gordon *Devious Diesel *Angry Devious Diesel (Thomas to the Rescue) *Happy Devious Diesel Transcript (The Main Episode: The World's Strongest Engine, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *Narrator: The engines on the Island of Sodor liked feeling responsible, reliable and really useful. (as Bugs Bunny goes by, hauling Catherine the Culdee Fell Coach and another Culdee Fell Coach, he passes Marvin standing on a siding, while Atomic Betty goes by, hauling a green coach and red mailcar) They work hard to compete their jobs on time. They don't like confusion and delay. (as Tina runs light engine past Amy Rose, hauling six freight cars and a caboose, a surprised Percy, Duck, and a surprised Thomas, hauling Gordon's green and yellow Express coach, a red and white Express coach, Spencer's red Express coach, a homemade tan Express coach, a green Christmas Express coach, Connor's blue and white coach, and Caitlin's purple and white coach, passing Henry, who, while hauling nine freight cars and a caboose, has come off the rails) But the troublesome trucks delighted mischief and their mischief causes trouble as poor Henry found out. *Sir Topham Hatt: Henry has had an accident and been sent for repairs. *Narrator: Said Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: There are no other engines available. So Diesel will help until Henry returns. *Engines: Yes sir. *Narrator: Huffed the engines, but they weren't happy. The engines didn't like Diesel he was always being rude and always showing off. *Percy: (tired) I hope Henry's mended soon. *Narrator: Said Percy. *Thomas: (sad) He moves more trucks than three Diesels put together. *Narrator: Agreed Thomas. *Gordon: Trucks are no one's friends. *Narrator: Huffed Gordon. The next day, Diesel was working at the docks. (Diesel arrives at the docks) *Diesel: When Sir Topham Hatt sees how good I am. *Narrator: He bragged to the trucks. *Diesel: He'll get rid of steam engines once and for all. *Narrator: This gave the troublesome trucks an idea. As Diesel was shunting them together, they started to sing. (Diesel shunts five freight cars alongside the rest) *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Is that all you can haul, Henry loads are longer, is that all you can haul, Henry must be stronger. *Narrator: Diesel was cross. He was sure to be stronger than Henry. *Diesel: I'll push you all at the same time. *Narrator: He said. The trucks giggled. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Push us all, that's the longest, push us all, you'll be the strongest. *Diesel: That's me. *Narrator: Said Diesel. *Diesel: The world's strongest engine. (Diesel shunts five other cars into the first five, then collects five others, and shunts them with the rest, and collects the last batch, but shunts the last batch into the other fifteen, as a hard working Thomas, a tired Percy, and Duck, on a siding, watch) *Alec Baldwin: And Diesel shunted five trucks together, then ten, then fifteen. Soon he had an enormous line of twenty trucks. *Percy: What's Diesel doing? *Narrator: Cried Percy. *Thomas: (hard working) He thinks he's the world's strongest engine. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. Diesel didn't know the shunters have the brakes on the trucks. The troublesome trucks knew, but encouraged Diesel to push anyway. *Troublesome Trucks: Push, push, push! (Diesel pushes, but fails) *Narrator: Diesel pushed and he pushed and he pushed, but the trucks didn't move. So Diesel decided to pull the trucks instead. *Troublesome Trucks: (singing) Heave ho, heave ho, you can pull but we won't go. *Narrator: Sang the trucks. This made Diesel very cross. He pulled and he pulled and he pulled. (Diesel pulls, but snaps the coupling, then shoots forward into the sea) *Diesel: Help! Grease and oil! *Narrator: Diesel sulked as the trucks laughed and laughed. Sir Topham Hatt looked down crossly at Diesel. *Sir Topham Hatt: I thought you would be a proper dockyard diesel, but I was wrong. *Narrator: He said. *Sir Topham Hatt: Can you make up for lost time, Henry? *Henry: Oh yes, sir. (Henry, now repaired, goes by, and couples up to the rear of the train) *Narrator: Henry replied happily. He backed up to the trucks and the shunters released the brakes. Then Henry pulled away as easy as pie and the engines cheered. Diesel was sent home in disgrace, but the engines had learned a lesson. *Thomas: Even troublesome trucks can do you a favor sometime. *Narrator: Chuffed Thomas. *Percy: Like getting rid of a smelly old Diesel. *Narrator: Puffed Percy. Trivia (The Main Episode: The World's Strongest Engine, told by Alec Baldwin for the US) *The World's Strongest Engine will be told by Alec Baldwin for the US. *Shot 1 will film Casey Jr hauling his yellow coach, his blue coach, his orange baggage car, his green coach, and his red caboose and passing Farnsworth on a siding and passing Doc hauling a green coach, a dark red coach, and a light red coach. *Shot 2 will film Melissa running light and passing Emma hauling six freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 3 will film a surprised Percy, Duck, and a surprised Thomas puffing along and hauling Green and Yellow Express Coach, Red and Yellow Express Coach, Red and White Express Coach, Connor's Blue and White Coach, Caitlin's Purple and White Coach, Spencer's Red Coach, and a Black Caboose and passing some ten foolish freight cars and a caboose. *Shot 4 will film a sad Henry out of the rails with the troublesome trucks. *Shot 5 will film a hard working Thomas, a tired Percy, Duck, Gordon, and a tired James staying in the sheds. *Shot 6 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 7 will film the engines talking sadly. *Shot 8 will film a happy Devious Diesel. *Shot 9 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 10 will film a hard working Thomas talking. *Shot 11 will film a hard working Thomas falling asleep. *Shot 12 will film an angry Gordon talking. *Shots 13 and 14 will film a happy Devious Diesel passing some Troublesome Trucks. *Shots 15 to 19 will film a Devious Diesel shunting five freight cars together. *Shot 20 will film Devious Diesel stopping. *Shot 21 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shots 22 to 25 will film some Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shot 26 will film a happy Devious Diesel talking. *Shots 27 to 33 will film Devious Diesel shunting all fifteen freight cars. *Shot 34 will film a tired Percy talking. *Shot 35 will film an annoyed Thomas talking. *Shot 36 will film Devious Diesel backing up to the front of the twenty freight cars. *Shots 37, 38, and 39 will film the brakes of the freight cars. *Shots 40 to 42 will film the Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shot 43 will film an Angry Devious Diesel. *Shots 44 and 46 will film Devious Diesel pushing. *Shot 47 will film The Troublesome Trucks not moving. *Shots 48 and 49 will film an Angry Devious Diesel trying to pull the cars. *Shots 50 to 53 will film The Troublesome Trucks talking. *Shot 54 will film Devious Diesel now looking angry. *Shots 55 to 58 will film Devious Diesel trying to pull harder. *Shot 59 will film a coupling braking loose. *Shots 60 and 61 will film Devious Diesel flying forward and landing onto a coal barge. *Shot 62 will film Devious Diesel talking. *Shots 63 to 69 will film The Troublesome Trucks laughing. *Shot 70 will film Sir Topham Hatt looking crossily down on Diesel. *Shot 71 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking crossily. *Shot 72 will film Devious Diesel looking confused. *Shot 73 will film Sir Topham Hatt talking happily. *Shot 74 will film Henry talking happily. *Shot 75 will film Henry backing down onto the freight cars and get coupled up. *Shots 76, 77, and 78 will film the brakes getting released. *Shot 79 will film Henry pulling away as easy as pie. *Shot 80 will film the engines cheering. *Shot 81 will film Diesel getting sent home, looking sadly. *Shot 82 will film Thomas talking happily. *Shot 83 will film Percy talking happily. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65